


the labyrinth

by do_not_disturb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Summary: Джисону не повезло, у него есть предназначенный.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Не будь они с Чанбином бро, Джисон бы к нему подкатил. И у них бы даже выгорело что может быть – Чанбин широких взглядов и понятий, ничего предосудительного в омега х омега формате не видит. Но они бро и Джисон не хочет лезть с отношениями или хотя бы просто сексом в это. Слишком хорошо -без- и было бы жаль всё так бездарно просрать.

Хотя было бы проще, чего уж там. 

Чанбин простой и понятный, несмотря на все эти сложности в мыслях и словах, и с ним правда хотелось бы. Потому что могло бы быть классно, могло бы быть на расслабоне, с полным взаимопониманием, взаимоуважением и прочим взаимо, что подразумевается в здоровых отношениях. 

Чанбин, на самом деле, преданно/наивно ждёт своё предназначение и Джисон даже находит это милым. Правда. Чанбин так громко и во всеуслышание циник и “мы выше этого”, а сам, имей в наличии фотку предназначенного, хранил бы её под подушкой. И это вторая причина, почему нет.

Джисон ещё с тех пор, как начал смотреть на других с -тем самым- интересом – когда дрожью в кончиках пальцев хочется касаться-целоваться-трахаться – смотрит только на омег. Альфы слишком мимо, можете даже не подходите со всякими намерениями. Он, если честно, надеялся, что попал в те заветные семь процентов человечества, которым пару не отсыпало. Ну или хотя бы к тем, кто своё предназначение так и не встретит. 

Было бы здорово.

Но удача, видимо, заканчивается на тесте по английскому, потому что предназначенный альфа Джисона переезжает в его дом на его этаж. И разделяет их теперь всего-то три квартиры.

– Ты утрируешь, – фыркает Чан, когда Джисон приходит поделиться. – То, что вы истинные и живёте по соседству не значит, что вам обязательно надо трахаться и быть вместе до гробовой доски. Вам и общаться-то не обязательно.

Чан бета, Чан не понимает. Не всё. А Джисон не знает как объяснить, что в доме теперь пахнет так, что хоть на стену лезь, и не спасает ни проветривание ни вытяжка. Что пахнет даже в подъезде, даже когда Мино нет дома (да, Джисон знает, как его зовут, спасибо осуждающим родителям). Джисон, мать его, теперь по запаху может определить, дома Мино или нет и когда он заходит в парадную!

Это невозможно объяснить, даже Чанбин не понимает.

И самое страшное, что это не преддверие течки, она даже не маячит на горизонте – хотя очень может быть, что организм решит предать Джисона очень скоро, статистика не обнадёживающая. 

Джисону нельзя проводить ближайшую течку дома, нельзя проводить её в одиночестве, с Мино уж тем более нельзя. 

Джисону нужны отношения без обязательств, прямо сейчас, желательно перспективные, чтобы на полгода точно, а там выпуск и можно будет свалить если не в другую страну, то в другой город. 

Там будет проще.


	2. Chapter 2

– И тебе норм?

Мино смотрит на Хёнджина и решает больше ему не наливать. Не то чтобы Хёнджин выглядит пьяным или вопрос его стрёмный, и не то чтобы у Мино вдруг взыграла совесть – ему вообще всё равно, что это спаивание несовершеннолетних (Хёнджину почти восемнадцать на минуточку, он в состоянии решить, хочет пить или нет). Просто отвечать на вопросы подвыпивших школьников Мино сейчас не настроен. Так что вопрос Мино игнорирует.

– Спать иди, – говорит он, когда Хёнджин тянется к третьей по счету банке. – Хватит с тебя на сегодня, алкашня.

– А сам-то, хён, – Хёнджин обиженно дует щеки, но пиво послушно отставляет в сторону. Послушание, правда, на этом заканчивается.

– И всё же как это, когда твоя пара шлёт тебя нахер.

– Ещё один вопрос и нахер пойдёшь ты.

– О, ты хочешь таких отношений? – Хёнджин ладонь ко рту прикладывает, бровями играет и, видимо, две банки пива на его тушку немного слишком, раз ему отказывает инстинкт самосохранения.

Мино даже не злиться.

Мино одним рывком приближается к нему, тянет за футболку на себя, выдыхает в губы томное “А ты?”. Хёнджин трезвеет, кажется, моментально, меняет лицом несколько оттенков, останавливается в итоге на неровном красном, вопит:

– Блять, хён! – и отскакивает от Мино, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. – Хён!

Мино ржет довольно и чувствует себя лучше. 

Ему не норм на самом деле. Очень не норм.

Мино пару свою с детства ждал. Рос с папой, который послал предназначение ради "большой и чистой, не продиктованной инстинктами" и ждал. Мечтал украдкой о совместном будущем, думал что уж он-то точно всё сделает правильно.

Папина большая и чистая послала его через год после рождения Мино. Джисон послал Мино, стоило их взглядам пересечься.

Карма такая сука на самом деле, правда?

Наверно будь Мино сторонником так популярной сейчас позиции, что человек сильнее химии и реакций мозга, он бы Джисона поддержал, предложил бы дружбу или пообещал не лезть там. Но Мино слишком хорошо видит разницу между парными и не, чтобы повторять чужие ошибки и упускать своё.

Мино мрачно крутит в голове джисоново “в гробу я видел тебя и твоё предназначение” и “у меня только на омег стоит, ты слишком мимо”, и решает, что это ничего не меняет. 

Джисон его омега. Точка.


	3. Chapter 3

Родители решение Джисона не одобряют. Они так и говорят, не одобряем мол, и вообще ты идиот малолетний, потом пожалеешь ещё (Джисон не то чтоб не ожидал и спасибо что без ругани на самом деле, но). 

Родители приглашают Мино в гости каждые три-четыре дня. И Мино, сволочь, никогда не отказывается: приходит, жрёт, байки травит за студенческую жизнь и стритденс. И улыбается-улыбается-улыбается. Мино так отвратительно много улыбается, что ему лицо разбить хочется.

Джисон каждый раз под отцовские окрики дверью хлопает, когда Мино уже сидит у них в гостиной, уходит гулять к Чану на студию (Чанбин всё равно там в девяти из десяти случаев) или в клуб. В клуб даже охотней. В клубе можно отдохнуть, потанцевать, выпить (хрен, конечно, Уджин нальёт ему что-то алкогольное). В клубе можно найти кого-то для подрочить быстро в туалете или чего поинтересней в отеле, если настроение подходящее. А настроение у Джисона в последнее время в самый раз.

Чан с Чанбином осуждают его за случайные засосы, Джисон фыркает привычно, что это его дело.

– Ты коней-то попридержи до совершеннолетия.

– Я и так, – Джисон ухмыляется похабно, подмигивает.

Чан глаза закатывает, стонет страдальчески "господи" и разговор на этом сворачивается.

Джисону не нужны отношения, не сейчас. Его и постоянный партнёр интересует только потому что удобно, когда знаешь человека и есть кому довериться в течку. А так нет, так только знакомства на ночь-две, чтобы никаких обязательств и чего-то более личного, чем кому как больше нравится в постели. 

Предназначение Джисону не нужно тем более.

Мино предназначение тоже нахрен не сдалось, видимо. По крайней мере на пропахшего другими омегами Джисона он реагирует приблизительно никак. 

Джисон чувствует облегчение по этому поводу. Он переживал, что Мино начнёт предъявлять на него какие-то мифические права или как-то ещё на него посягать. А Мино кроме самого первого "ты моя пара", когда они столкнулись под домом в день его переезда, и не вспоминает об этом.

Если бы от него не пахло так, что внутри всё скручивается, Джисон бы даже рассмотрел возможность подружиться. Но пока первое желание при виде Мино – уткнуться носом ему в шею и _д ы ш а т ь_, Джисон и на пушечный выстрел к нему не подойдёт, не то что дружить. Не уверен он в ни в своём теле, ни в реакциях (реакции абсолютно нормальные на самом деле, простая химия, но бесит это неимоверно, потому что Джисон не хочет, а чертово тело решает за него).


	4. Chapter 4

Мино не по улыбкам на самом деле. Он больше по ухмылкам, усмешкам там всяким, саркастическим оскалам. А улыбки – так чтоб спокойные, уверенные, светлые – это не его.

Рядом с Джисоном по другому не получается. 

Джисон огрызается с родителями, дверьми хлопает напоказ. Джисон в колючей обороне и иголками своими отстреливается во все стороны. А Мино всё равно чувствует, как рядом с ним весь яд вытекает, и остаётся только неизвестно откуда взявшаяся нежность. Которую и деть-то некуда, потому что Джисон если не игнорирует, то шипит и кусается. Мино захлёбывается в этой нежности.

Джисона хочется касаться. Волосы ерошить, руки на плечи закидывать, обнимать. Мино не тактильный совсем, вплоть до рычания и "лапы от меня свои убрал", а с Джисоном гляди ж ты, обнимать.

С Джисоном так много всего хочется и так много всего нельзя, Мино чувствует себя фрустрированным ужасно. Он на фоне всего нереализованного водит Хёнджина по всяким кафешкам-кофейням-жральням чаще обычного, иногда даже его друзей за компанию. Хёнджин с этого хренеет, но молчит благоразумно и вопросов глупых больше не задаёт. Посматривает обеспокоено, и внутренне доходит до стадии хён, я иду тебя спасать. 

Мино надеется, что до этого не дойдёт, конечно.

Жизнь как-то идёт своим чередом. Мино больше не неловко принимать приглашения родителей Джисона (домашней еды, приготовленной для него кем-то, и уюта не хватает на самом деле, жизнь в одно лицо подобное не предусматривает), он даже пару раз готовит сам. Улыбается неловко на все "ты прости идиота, он у нас хороший" в вариациях, кивает, не реагирует больше на громко захлопнувшуюся дверь. Ждёт непонятно чего.

Дожидается конечно же.

Чужой запах Мино чувствует сразу. И засос, который прячут больше ради приличия, чем реально пытаясь скрыть, замечает первым.

Чувство такое… прогорклое, оседает на языке горечью. 

Мино до интонация, взгляда и выражения лица помнит “у меня только на омег стоит”. Нежность оборачивается черным вязким болотом и внутри ломается что-то.


End file.
